Most computing devices are configured to playback or present media for the user's entertainment. These computing devices present media metadata to a user to allow the user to determine which media item to playback or present on the computing device. For example, a user can invoke a music application. When invoked the music application can cause the computing device to display graphical user interface elements for controlling the playback of music on the computing device. The music application can cause the computing device to display textual metadata describing the currently playing track, the artist, and/or the album associated with the music being played. The music application can cause the computing device to display graphical information for the music track, such as an album cover or other artwork. However, before the computing device can display the media controls for the media application and before the computing device can display the media metadata for the played media item, the user must invoke the media application and select a media item for playback. Thus, the user will be required to log in to the computing device, invoke the music application, select a music track, and press play to cause the computing device to begin playback of the desired music track.